


Wrong Timeline

by its_dian



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Libraries, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian
Summary: Travelling between different timelines is never easy, but what happens when Karl accidentally lands in the wrong one?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Wrong Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for angst and then I couldn't stand to leave them in pain, so enjoy some karlnapity :]

Switching between timelines is a similar feeling to waking up, only to wake up again shortly after to the realization that the first time was a dream. Karl still remembers the original timeline, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t visit certain other timelines regularly, if only to see his lovers happy and well for once.

Today was one of the days that he visited one of the previously mentioned timelines.

It was one of his favorites, because everything was so much more  _ normal _ . No wars, no pig-hybrid humans, no L’manburg or Dream SMP. Only one big city in one big country filled with humans (actual humans!) going about their daily lives, not having to worry about the war criminal in the max-security prison or whatever Techno was getting up to that week.

It’s not perfect, but it’s damn near close after you’ve seen what Karl has.

The only thing about moving between timelines Karl is currently worried about is the fact that you can never know for certain which one you landed in unless there’s something very unique to it. Which isn’t exactly common. There are an infinite amount of different timelines, and all you can do when moving between them is hope to land in the intended one.

Which, Karl learned the hard way, doesn’t always do the trick.

. . .

But he  _ thinks _ he’s got it this time. When he lands in the timeline, he immediately recognizes the dorm building to his left, the McDonalds across the street, and, most importantly, the absolutely  _ huge _ library in front of him. He starts walking, picking up his pace as he gets closer to the building. He isn’t sure why, but whenever he shifts, he typically has a gut feeling to go to a certain place. It’s why he’s gotten to see so many stories play out, something in him just  _ knows _ where to go.

As his excitement builds, he tries not to break out into a sprint, he really does. He adores his fiancés in the original timeline as they are, but they’re so much  _ happier _ in this one, and he can’t wait to see them.

He begins the slow incline up the front steps, noticing all of the other people passing him, most likely University students if the location on campus is anything to go by. The doors are being opened by others as he slips by them and into the building. The warmth of the building welcomes him, nice in comparison to the chilly fall weather outside. 

He walks slowly around the downstairs, taking in the atmosphere and keeping an eye out for his lovers. He knew they were here somewhere, they had to be.

Once he rounds back around to the front of the building, he makes the quick decision to check upstairs, making his way up the grand staircase in the center of the building.

And once he reaches the top, he sees them. It’s almost impossible to miss the beanie atop Quackity’s head, and the mess of black hair that could only belong to Sapnap.

He smiles softly, moving closer before picking up his pace. It wasn’t uncommon for the three to surprise each other with hugs, and Karl didn’t see why this wouldn’t be one of those times.

That is, until he actually reaches Quackity and pulls him in a hug.

He buries his head into Quackity’s shoulder, before pulling back and letting his arms rest around his waist.

Karl’s heart sinks.

Both Quackity and Sapnap are looking at him like he’s done something horribly wrong.

Fuck.

He prays this is some sort of prank, trying for a quiet “Sweetheart?”

He only gets more weird looks in return.

He means to just think it, but in his panic he blurts out “Fuck. Wrong timeline.” Before turning away and speed-walking in  _ literally any other direction _ . 

He hates when this happens. He hates accidentally stepping into a reality where his soulmates aren’t, well,  _ his _ . 

. . .

It hurts.

It really fucking hurts.

He exits the building as fast as possible, and once he finds his way back to his original timeline, he seeks comfort in those he holds dear to his heart.

They make their way to a small hut, one they had built while sleepy and high off of pure joy one night, and it was saved for occasions just like this. They kept tons of soft blankets and pillows there, using it as a safe haven away from the chaos that is the rest of the server.

Neither Sapnap nor Quackity know why Karl goes into random spells of distress like this, and they never will, but they all three agreed ages ago that they would always be there for one another, no matter the situation.

Cuddling up into a pile (more of a mess of limbs than anything), they all drift off to sleep, and Karl distantly thinks it’ll be okay in the end.

  
  
  
  


_ As long as he doesn’t forget. _

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
